1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward apparatuses, and, in particular, refrigeration evaporators and means for pitching their drain pans to ensure condensate drainage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only prior art known to the inventor is represented by FIG. 1, where the pitch of the evaporator is established by hangers having different heights.